1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the method of preparing various fabrics for the installation of a decorative crocheted edge. To be more specific, the invention relates to a template used to guide a piercing, cutting or marking instrument as part of the preparation process.
2. Prior Art
Crafters have been putting decorative edgings on handcrafted or purchased articles for many years. For example, adding a decorative crocheted edge onto blankets, towels, bed linen, table linen, window dressings and many others. There are numerous patterns and books of instruction on how to make many styles of crocheted edgings, however, very few indicate a method to affix the edging onto the article. The few books and patterns that do indicate a method of installation instruct the consumer to pierce the article using the sharp end of a barbecue skewer, ice pick, the tip of scissors or other such pointed instrument. None that would provide consistency in spacing or a tool or method that would be safe for the consumer. What is needed is a template that would provide a safe and consistent method of preparing the article to receive the decorative edging.
3. Objectives and Advantages
The main objective and advantage of the invention is that it provides the consumer with a unique and convenient template with which to prepare an article that is to receive a decorative edging. The preparation method allows for holes to be safely pierced at consistent intervals that will be utilized to crochet or otherwise sew the edging to the article. Additionally, the invention can be used in the squaring and trimming processes of fabric or materials. Additional objectives and advantages will become apparent from a study of the following description and the accompanying drawings.